


Congratulations

by kettlepillow



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (Partly) Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben phones Martin on his birthday to congratulate him.</p><p>'So no celebration at all?'<br/>There was another chuckle.<br/>'Does having a long wank count?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

The hotel room was lit only by his bedside lamp. It was already dark outside, the city lights dancing far away like fireflies.

Benedict watched the raindrops making their way down the windowpane. 

He sat in bed, exhausted and with a massive jetlag. It was only 9 pm.

September the 8th. His lips twitched.

Unconsciously his gaze dropped to the phone he'd held for ten minutes now.

Anticipation pooled in his belly. He longed to hear that voice.

And yet it felt weird to search for the right words, because Martin was who knows where and he didn't have all the time in the world to tell him all the things he wanted to share.

He pressed speed-dial key two. (one- his manager, two- Martin, three - Mom. Hadn't changed since 2009. He couldn't bring himself to change it.)

 

'Ben?' Came the so familiar voice. Was that excitement lingering in it? Was he even breathing heavier than normal?

'Happy Birthday:' Benedict couldn't help but smile like a fool. 'You still have my number safed under _Benny_ don't you?'

'True.' A giggle. 'I wasn't expecting you to call. Aren't you in Tokyo right now?'

'Yeah. Marvel press tour. But I just got here and I've got nothing to do until tommorow morning. So I thought I might aswell try my luck to catch you before the big party starts.'

A lump formed in his throat as he thought about Martin celebrating without him.

'No party this year. I'm promoting the Fargo sequel in Toronto over the weekend. Waiting for my flight this evening. We're both trapped in hotels mate.' A sigh.

'So no celebration at all?'

There was another chuckle.

'Does having a long wank count?'

Ben felt himself straighten up. The blood rushed to his face and ears. He was glad Martin couldn't see his wide eyed stare.

'You still there?'

Ben cleared his throat:'Sorry. I just...'

The other man laughed.

'Oh come on! We've known eachother for six years. I can tell you're embarrassed. Stop it. I was just trying to answer your question.'

There was another pause.

Eventually Ben released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

'It's not like I asked you to join me.' He could practically hear the smug grin.

Ben squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to calm down and make the images in his head disappear. He failed.

 

'I'm still hard you know? In fact, you interuppted my one-man-party.'

 

'God. W- Why are you telling me this?!' Ben's voice was pained and breathy.

 

'First of, it's still _Martin_. Even though my hard on is kind of otherworldly right now.'

The other man bit his plush bottom lip, feeling his own pants getting uncomfortably tight. The way Martin spoke: Controlled and clear, not letting his arousal show one bit, made Ben almost angry.

'Secondly. I'm telling you because I owe you this boner.'

 

Ben dropped the phone.

 

Picking it up with shaky hands, he pressed the speaker so there was no need to hold it against his ear, before pushing himself out of his trousers.

 

Martin must've guessed what happened. He spoke again after Ben had tossed away the garments.

 

'As I said I didn't ask you to join. I'll hear the change in your breathing if you do.'

'You can't give me an erection and tell me to ignore it!' Ben stared at his cock, flushed red against his pale abdomen. How was this real life?

'But I didn't say that. Just don't touch yourself.' It sounded almost nonchalant.

'What am I supposed to do then?' Ben burrowed his sweaty forehead in the crook of his arm. Leaning back against the heaboard.

'I thought I might just continue to talk and see what happens. I'll probably stroke myself to orgasm though.'

'Don't...' Ben felt heady.

 

'As I said, I owe you this wank. It's only fair to let you participate.'

'How am I responsible for it?' he sounded nearly proud.

'Well...I pictured you waiting for me in the suite. With shepherd's pie and flowers. As on every birthday so far.'

'God. I wish I were there now.' Ben mumbled.

'Except this year, you'd wear those flowers in your perfect curls and you decided to bring yourself as the third gift.'

 _Did he just fantasize about my hair?_ He tried not to blush even more.

'Unwrapped.'

Ben's eyes jerked open.

'I imagined you waiting gloriously naked and needy to be so.' Martin voice dropped. 'So good for me today.'

 

'I want to. I always wanted. I want you.' Ben felt his cock starting to leak. His head still pressed against the headboard. Eyes shut again, jaw dropped. He imagined that low voice close to his ear. Dripping with want.

'I'd greet you with a nod. Opening my collar and stripping off my jacket to roll the shirt sleeves up. The one feeling so soft and silky on your skin. Remember?'

Ben remebered. And he felt like Martin's voice itself had become silk.

'I'd step closer to the bed. Not saying a word.' A sniff. As if Martin was drowning in the picture he painted. 'Admiring the curve of your back ending in the roundness of your ass. You're flat on your belly. Those two globes standing out like an offering.'

Without thinking, Ben lay down on his belly. The sensation of his cock in full contact with the sheets. The fact that this was how Martin saw him. It was almost too much.

'I'd brush my thumb over your parted lips. Would you suck it in?'

'Suckling at the fingertip first.'

'Mmmm.'

Ben let his fingers ghost over his lips, just to have some kind of ventile for his overwhelming need.

'I'd let you have it until it'd be wet and place a kiss right under your nape curl. Because you're finally low enough for me to reach it and your skin there is so velvety.' a sharp inhale. 'You could surely see the outline of my huge prick in my pants. It's so large right now. I wish you could see this fucker.'

Ben whined. His balls felt ready to explode already.

'So many goosebumps. Fuck.'

'Are there any on your cheeks, too?

Ben reached for his flushed bum.

' _Yes._ ' Came the husky reply. He started rutting against the sheets helplessly. Martin worshipped his body in an unknown manner.

'Good.' There was that audible smirk again.

'Do you think you could spread those lovely cheeks then?'

He grabbed them with both hands and could feel his hole eagerly contracting around air.

Martin could tell from Ben's muffled curse that he had completed the task indeed.

 

'I'd tease that pucker of yours with my wet fingers. See how wonderfully open you are.'

 

 _I mustn't touch myself._ Thought Ben as he felt tears in the corner of his eyes. Spread out on his stomach, holding himself open and waiting for Martin to release him.

 

'I'm ready!' He cried out. 'I've been ready for years. Always, in your presence.'

 

'And now I'm not even there and you are.' Martin's breath came faster. He was just as close as Ben.

 

'I'd crawl up onto the bed next. Let the shirt fabric tease the inside of your calves. How you'd shudder under the tickle.'

Ben's hips bucked.

'Admiring the look of you. Melting beneath my touch. I'd lift your hips. Would you spread your legs even wider?'

'My whole posture screams _fuck me hard_.' came a low rumble. 'Of course I bloody would.'

 

'Mmmm. So it would be time to free my cock.'

The wet sound of Martin working his prick teared a moan from the other men's throat.

'I'd part your cheeks myself from there I think. First teasing your rim with the tip of my cock to see you trying to shove back. It turns me on so much to see you wrecked.' A pause. ' I'd claim you in one steady motion.'

'Finally. Oh fuck. Martin.' Ben pawed the sheets.

There was just wet pumping and heavy breathing for a moment.

Ben had made a mess already. Precome and sweat soaking his shirt and the linen.

'God. I'm close.'

Martin let out a grunt.

'Me too. Owww. Fuck... How am I still growing? All that just because of your celestial ass. That's a present indeed. I could make you feel so full. So bloody perfect. '

 

Ben shouted into the pillow. The image of Martin being turned on to such extend because of him was his ultimate fantasy. He shoved all ten fingers inside his moth to keep himself from wanking furiously.

 

'No. Lemme hear you. I need it. Need to hear how good you feel, d'you know what I mean?... Please.'

 The plea was enough.

Ben came hard. With a guttural groan and trembling violently as he heard Martin's orgasm forcing all the air out of his lungs.

 

 

'Wow that was-'

'The birthday's climax.'

'I was going to say unbelievable. But yeah...'

'I'll sleep like a baby tonight.'

'I'll doze off on that plane right away.'

'Martin?'

'Mhm?'

'Thank you.'

'My pleasure... Literally.'

 

Snickering.

 

'Call me when you've landed?'

'Promise.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
